Fruits Basket In Wonderland
by Kowashite No Tsubasa
Summary: O_o the title says all...co written by blue yue...yoroshiku..x_x another bad summery...gomen..X_x;


Blue yue's first furuba fic..and my... erm... sorta second. Anyways this is a collaborated written fic. The idea is ours… how and where we place the charas are also ours...how we dress them too…don't kill us… we are not fashion students…-_-; BUT the characters themselves don't belong to our poor student selves …if we did own them we won't be writing this…_;;;;  
  
Disclaimer: As mentioned above…Fruits basket does NOT belong to us… it belong to natsuki takaya Etc. NO SUEING! Ore tachi wa... bimbo (poor) no gakusei tachi da yo~!  
  
  
  
Fruits Basket in Wonderland.  
  
Tohru hummed softly to herself as she walked down the small dirt path leading deep into the forest around the house. Basket in hand as she trotted down the path, plotting out the preparations for tonight's dinner, a special one as shigure san had closed a big deal with a publisher. "eeto… what will I cook……. No leek… kyou kun hates leek dishes… " she talked to herself, debating on the choices she had. Suddenly light footfalls were heard coming down the dirt path towards her as she turned around to look who was running, a small blonde figure bumped into her headfirst.  
  
A loud "bomp" sound was heard as blue eyes widened in shock. The sound, the mist…a JYUNIINISHI! Looking down instinctively she spotted a red eyed yellow rabbit looking up to her as if dazed, shaking it's head then looking to it's right." I'm LATE~! I'm LATE!… the duchess is going to be VERY angry…" with these words the rabbit clamped his small jaws over his clothes and dashed off, leaving a very confused tohru stammering behind. " eeto… Mo-momiji kun?" she stammered, dropping her basket rather adruptly and running after the small rabbit." Where are you going momiji kun?" she yelled as the rabbit stopped infront of an old tree. It turned back, looked around then without hesitation hopped into a small hole at the base of the tree.  
  
"ahh?... momiji kun?" she knelt infront of the hole, leaning over to look in for the rabbit. She tipped over, losing her balance as she fell into the hole headfirst. Screaming in fright she squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, half expecting to hit the ground head first as something whizzed past her. Snapping her eyes open, she saw a myriad of Japanese white fans lining the hole. "eh?" she squeaked, as a flurry of red suns and white backgrounds filled her view. A fan whizzed towards the unsuspecting Honda and thwacked her hard on the head, knocking her out soundly.  
  
Tohru murmured softly as she pushed herself up," itaii desu~…" before she fell back down sitting on the ground. Blinking briefly she looked around her surroundings. "arae?" she exclaimed, getting to her feet as she looked to the huge pool of water before her. "…mizu..?" she looked to the surrounding banks of the "lake", eyes widening at the sight before her. Animals, every species of animals lined the shore of the lake. Tears falling freely from their eyes into the already large expanse of water before them. As tohru gaped in wonder she heard a soft "excuse me" from behind her and turned around only to come face to face with a very solemn looking yuki. "Yuki kun?..what are you…" tohru left off as tears started falling from yuki's eyes. Yuki shook his head as if to clear them from his eyes, moving forward towards the lake as he fell straight into the arms of a very stunned Tohru. "y-y-YUKI kun??!…Why?...what are you doing?" as another familiar "bomp" sound was heard along with the sudden appearance of a mist. Tohru slide down from standing into a sitting position. This was very confusing, very indeed, first momiji then now yuki kun? What was going on? All this spun around in Tohru's head as a small white mouse sobbed in her hands.  
  
Looking down to the mouse she smiled slightly " yuki kun?" the mouse rubbed his eyes slightly before looking up towards tohru. "my name is ….yuki?" violet eyes filled with tears again...threatening to spill forth again. Tohru blinked," hai...your name is..yuki…yuki kun." She smiled wondering what was wrong with yuki kun, was he feeling ill? Should they go back home and give hatori san a call? As she worried the mouse looked uncertain," I don't remember what my name is… all I know is that I have to go home. And home is that way" lifting a small white paw, uncertain eyes glanced at the general direction across the lake. "sou ka… ok… let's get started home then yuki kun~! Or we'll be late for dinner… " Looking to her left, then to her right, she blinked then asked:" eeto…just how do we get across the lake?"  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku…  
  
  
  
Ta da~! End of parto one~! Arigatou who ever reads this..x_x;..i know compared to Shoyuhin it's significantly fluffier….no akito…^_^;  
  
Akito: Sou yo..atashi wa doko ni aru yo?  
  
Sena: * with leash around akito's neck * koko ne aru yo…mochiron desu~!  
  
Akito: * deathglares with cold blue eyes..*  
  
Sena: * grins and tugs lightly on the leash * I'm the one with the leash….. muwhahaha…  
  
XD genki da ne~! hopefully we'll get part two up soon…@_@;;  
  
  
  
P.s O_o reviews ARE welcome.. and you can e-mail us..icq us…we definitely don't bite..^_^;; 


End file.
